


Sleep Habits

by stupid_drawings



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_drawings/pseuds/stupid_drawings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has come to find that Sherlock has some odd sleep habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Habits

John had never really been able to picture Sherlock sleeping. It was not until he witnessed it firsthand, and even then it took seeing it a total of seven times before John would actually believe what he was seeing was not just coincidence. To say that Sherlock had some strange habits was like saying the sky is blue. Obvious. But for some reason, John had assumed the habits stopped when the mad genius slept.

There were three main habits that really stood out. John categorized them in his head by Position, Attire, and Sounds.

Position  
Sherlock Holmes sleeps diagonally across the bed. He is a very tall man and his feet usually get pretty close to the foot of the bed, which he swears he can sense, even when his feet still have a few inches. He is also used to sleeping in his bed alone. So John can see how the habit developed. Unfortunately, like any of Sherlock’s other habits, there is little point trying to break it. You can try, but you will fail.  
John has four options for dealing with this:  
1\. He can sleep partially on top of Sherlock.  
2\. He can allow Sherlock to sleep partially on top of him.  
3\. He can sleep diagonal, too.  
4\. He can go sleep in his own room.  
The second option is out immediately, as John has some really intense nightmares about being held down while bleeding to death when sleeping with anyone’s weight on him. The fourth one is out quickly as well. It took John long enough to get to the point where he was allowed to sleep in Sherlock’s bed, he is not about to willingly relinquish this stronghold. It comes down to the first or third option, which he alternates between. Sleeping diagonally is much more comfortable, since Sherlock’s shoulder feels like solid bone and his elbows are impossibly sharp. The downside is that the fact that he comfortably fits reminds John just how much height difference there is between them.

Attire  
Sherlock wears a t-shirt and socks to bed.

 _Just_ a t-shirt and socks.

 _Nothing but_ a t-shirt and socks.  
John thought the first time was a result of Sherlock being too lazy and blissed out to finish dressing. The second time, he thought it was coincidence. The third time was when John started to suspect this was intentional. The fifth time, John was wondering if it was some sort of hint or weird unspoken request. But apparently, no, that is just what Sherlock wore.  
It did not help matters that the t-shirts he wore most often were John’s, which were a bit too short on Sherlock. Of the shirts stolen from John, Sherlock’s two favorites were the blue v-neck and the thin white one that says “FCUK” on the front. John did not even remember why he’d bought it because it looked ridiculous on him, but on a sleeping pantsless Sherlock splayed diagonally across the mattress, it looked especially ridiculous.  
In the winter, sometimes Sherlock would wear a knit cap to keep his head warm while he slept, but still refused to wear any bottoms, the idiot.

Sounds  
Sherlock Holmes talks in his sleep. Unsurprising, since he usually never shuts up while awake. John supposes it was silly to think Sherlock would let anything so trivial as sleep shut him up. John was irritated by it at first; it constantly woke him up. But he switched from annoyed to amused rather quickly when he actually paid attention to what Sherlock was saying. His favorites, so far are as follows:  
“Something orange happened”  
“her mustache is old”  
“Oh, the crab broke!”  
“was drumming in the rain”  
“NOUN!”  
And John’s personal favorite of all, “and then the blood was in the soup”  
He assumes Sherlock is solving cases in his sleep, but John is not sure if these cases are real or just dreams.

 

After some consideration, John decides that sleeping like a normal person would have been the strangest sleep habit John could think of for Sherlock Holmes. He can not help but love Sherlock the way he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by winter_of_our_discontent but not britpicked yet. I am trying to post all of my finished fics before Series 2 is over. I wrote this for a kinkmeme fill, but lost the link a while ago. The sleep talking was actually inspired by a friend and was written before I'd discovered Sleep Talkin' Man, but I am sure he would have inspired a fic from me if I'd discovered him before writing this!


End file.
